<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hitched! by Slice_of_Apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711475">Hitched!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple'>Slice_of_Apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parenthood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Nervousness, Parenthood, Romance, Sweet, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, fluffiest of fluff, not a/b/o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slice_of_Apple/pseuds/Slice_of_Apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean get married</p><p>Other ships mentioned briefly but this is Erejean all the way.</p><p>this follows directly after Jean's Secret (the first one in the series), although the universe is ever so slightly different.(probably best to read Jean's Secret first if you haven't already, although maybe this can be read on its own)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Levi, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>parenthood [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Eren is in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He’s avoided thinking about the actual event until the last possible moment. Jean arranged pretty much everything because Eren doesn’t care in the least. Jean doesn’t care about it that much, either, to be honest, but he cares just a hair more than Eren.  Eren was more than happy  to use that as an excuse to ignore the whole thing.  It had seemed so far away, up until this very moment. But now it’s here, and he’s one of the stars of this show. In fact, he’s only got about five minutes until he’s due on stage, so he better bloody get dressed. He slides into his shirt, his hands trembling only slightly.</p><p>              He jumps at the knock on his door. “You okay in there?” asks Armin.</p><p>              “Uh, yeah?” Eren is annoyed that it comes out as a question.</p><p>              “Can I come in?”</p><p>              “Sure.” That was much better – deliberate nonchalance to a tee.</p><p>              Armin slips in. He’s all dressed up too, which in some corner of his mind Eren finds adorable, even though he’s too freaked out – despite the veneer of carefree composure – to appreciate it properly right now.</p><p>              Armin puts his arms on Eren’s shoulders and looks him in the eye. Armin had a late growth spurt, and they are much the same height now. His smile lights up his whole face.</p><p>              “I’m so happy for you, Eren.”</p><p>              Eren smiles back even as he automatically deflects.  “Levi came?”</p><p>              “Yeah. He’s happy for you too.”</p><p>              “How can you tell?” Eren asks drily. Eren wonders, not for the first time, how his two best friends ended up with such stone-faced partners.  </p><p>              Armin only grins. He’s not fooled by the surface calm. “Need any help?” he asks.</p><p>              “Nah, I’m good. See you out there.” Armin gives Eren another beaming smile, his shoulder a reassuring squeeze (Eren has to stop himself from grabbing on to Armin’s hand and clinging to it for dear life) and leaves the room. Eren’s almost dressed, anyway.</p><p>              Two minutes later, he’s tripping down, his footsteps unnaturally loud on the hard, wooden staircase.</p><p>              He rounds the corner after the last step and boom- he’s face-to-face with Jean, standing all the way on the other end of the room.  Jean’s not showing yet, but he’s certainly glowing. His hair is literally shining. And his face…</p><p>              Eren quickly turns away. He can’t look at that luminous face and fucking keep it together enough to walk <strike>through this gauntlet</strike> down the aisle.</p><p>              Trying to steady his nerves, his eyes fall to the side. There’s Armin with that same stupid, sappy smile on his face. He’s holding Levi’s hand. Levi looks, for once, like he’s happy to hold Armin’s hand, too. He’s not smiling, but his face looks different – softer, almost tender.</p><p>              Next is Mikasa, her arm around Annie’s shoulder. Annie is holding their younger one, beautifully put together in an adorable mini pouff of a dress, fast asleep, like the little blonde angel she is. Annie, too, has a gentle look in her eyes.  Apparently, weddings <em>can</em> melt stone.</p><p>              Sitting on Annie’s other side is Moblit, Hange standing behind him, her hands on his shoulders. She has a fierce, proud look on her face. Moblit is bald and gaunt – he’s not that far out of his lymphoma treatment – but there is a gleam in his eye, and he winks when he catches Eren’s eye.</p><p>              Eren winks back. He’s not quite ready to face Jean yet, so he continues his survey of the room.</p><p>              Bertholdt and Reiner are leaned up against the wall, falling into each other. Reiner is gazing thoughtfully into space, Bertholdt glancing down at him with such a look of adoration that Eren quickly slides his eyes past them.</p><p>              Next are Connie and Sasha, for once without children.  “But lots of other kids will be there,” Eren had overheard Jean telling Sasha.  “Eric will be there, for Christ’s sake, so the whole wedding is doomed from the start.”</p><p>              “But none of them will be <em>my </em>kids, so I won’t care if they make a fuss. Plus, I want one night with no one tugging on my dress or whining in my ear.”</p><p>              “Okay,” Jean had said. “Have it your way. “</p><p>              “<em>My way</em> is a decent party, which means fantastic food, copious amounts of alcohol, and a great dance mix,” Sasha had been sure to state very clearly. Jean had said he would take care of it.</p><p>              The memory reminds him of why he’s there in the first place, and Eren’s eyes finally flicker back round to Jean. Jean has an unreadable expression on his face. Instantly, they are the only two people in the room, perhaps in the universe. Eren is staring so hard at his lover that he doesn’t even notice when the music starts.  Sakura grabs his hand and pulls him commandingly forward, her other hand clutching the little basket full of flowers. She looks for all the world like a four-year-old Mikasa, tough and determined in her fashion-forward pants-suit.  </p><p>              As they move slowly down the<strike> gauntlet</strike> aisle, Eren can’t help but feel that there’s something beautiful about the whole thing – almost magical, even, with the tingle of anticipatory promise. Because at the end of this stretch of floor, waiting for him, his eyes bright, is Jean.</p><p>              It’s perfect, really.</p><p>              He’s halfway to Jean when Eric wakes up.</p><p>              They had been so relieved when he finally fell asleep. Eric without a nap is a nightmare. But it was way too late, almost time for the ceremony already, and Jean's mother Marion had brought him in with her, asleep in her arms.</p><p>              His voice booms out over the music.</p><p>              “En-en.”</p><p>              Eren’s stomach drops. Damn. All they needed was ten more freaking minutes!</p><p>              Is that Sasha’s giggle? Or Armin’s?  Eren does his best to not look, to keep his eyes on Jean. Eric responds by roaring even louder, “En-en!”</p><p>              Eren takes another step. Jean is biting his lip.</p><p>              “En-en. <em>My</em> En-en!” bawls Eric in an earth-shattering voice, doing his best to make it clear that Sakura holding Eren’s hand is simply not acceptable.</p><p>              Eric is very possessive of his parents.</p><p>              “My En-en! Mine!” Eric  shrieks. Eren makes the mistake of looking over at  him.  Marion is doing her best to hold him back, but Eric is a strong and very determined two-and-a-half-year old.  Once he sees that he’s got Eren’s attention, his voice only gets louder, and he starts flailing all his limbs in earnest.</p><p>              Eren makes a quick detour, scooping Eric up in his arm.  Eric immediately leans over and wrestles Eren’s other arm away from Sakura. Mikasa comes to the rescue, ducking in to walk with Sakura the rest of the short aisle. Eren shoots her a grateful smile.</p><p>              Eric plants his face in Eren’s shoulder; Eren can feel the growing wet patch, no doubt a mixture of tears and drool.  He wonders if this is payback for his own devilish childhood. Probably.</p><p>              He looks towards Jean, who is smiling ruefully – so much for all his wonderfully-laid plans. Eren can see that tears are hovering behind the smile, though, ready to spill out at any moment.</p><p>              When they arrive next to Jean, the music stops. Eric lifts his head, snuffling loudly. Eren stifles a hysterical giggle.</p><p>              A tear makes its way down Jean’s cheek.</p><p>              “Daddy?” Eric asks in a booming whisper, his eyebrows furrowed. He leans so far out that Eren has to catch his stomach to stop him from falling, and plants sticky fingers on Jean’s face. “Daddy crying?”</p><p>               Jean’s mouth twists.  And… yes. The tears are falling in earnest, tracking mascara and eyeliner down Jean’s face in twin lines.</p><p>              . Luckily, Eren has come prepared. Transferring Eric to Jean in a well-practiced move, he whips out the decorative silk handkerchief that came with his rented tux. Holding Jean’s chin in one hand, he carefully wipes the tears and the makeup away with the other. The whole time, Jean stares helplessly down at him. Eren feels a pricking heaviness behind his own eyes.</p><p>              Fuck! He’s going to start crying in front of all their guests. It doesn’t help that a few feet away his mother is already sobbing loudly.</p><p>              It is Eric, strangely enough, who comes to his rescue.  Now that he’s got his two precious fathers to himself, he laughs uproariously at the grand joke of it all and gives Eren several sturdy kicks, right to the stomach.  Eren lurches back, just barely catching his balance, but the pain causes the lump in his throat to vanish.    </p><p>              Marco coughs. He is looking elegant in the slim, black sheath, so dark against his pale skin. He was kind enough to not wear heels, so he’s not towering over Eren.  He clears his throat.</p><p>              Eric seems to take this as a prompt to start chatting.  </p><p>              “Daddy?” he asks Jean seriously. “Mac and cheese, daddy?” Not immediately receiving an answer, he turns to Eren, “Mac and cheese, En-en?”</p><p>              Jean, always the most immune to Eric’s charms in these types of situations, clears his own throat and gives Marco a meaningful look.  </p><p>              “Right,” says Marco, in what is clearly meant to be a business-like tone, but which instead is bristling with barely contained mirth.  “Plan B?” he adds<em>, sotto voice.</em></p><p>              Both Jean and Eren nod vigorously. So much for the vows Eren wrote out with such agonizing care.  Ah well, he’ll say them to Jean later.</p><p>              “Do you, Eren Jaeger, take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”</p><p>              “I do,” says Eren.</p><p>              “I do!” yells Eric. “I do, Daddy!”</p><p>              “I know you do, love,” Jean murmurs, clutching onto Eric for dear life.</p><p>              “Do you, Jean Kirstein, take this man to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”</p><p>              “I do,” says Jean, his voice husky.</p><p>              “I do! I do!” says Eric, in quite a jolly mood now.</p><p>              Marco fumbles but manages to get the rings out, and they quickly jam them onto each other’s ring fingers. Marco carefully places the green, plastic truck ring on Eric’s index finger. It's the one Jean brought for him, because he<em> is</em> Eric’s dad after all, and he <em>knows</em>.</p><p>              "Truck!” Eric cries out in a paroxysm of happiness. “Truck, Daddy! Truck, En-en!”</p><p>              Marco can hardly be heard when he says, “You may now kiss the groom.”</p><p>              Jean reaches for Eren like a man dying of thirst reaches for water. And it’s like the first time they kissed, ever, on their very first date, Jean trembling, Eren leaning in too hard, pushing into Jean.  But Eren can’t help himself, it’s too much, the whole moment is too much; his heart is strung so tightly and all he wants is to be right up against Jean.</p><p>              Then Eric, obviously wanting to join in the kissing fun, swoops in. But he accidentally bops his nose on Jean’s chin and, naturally, starts crying.  </p><p>              Eren almost doesn’t let go of Jean. It’s too important, to hold Jean there, next to his heart. But Eric’s wailing sobs in his ear are as demanding as ever, and he does let go. They pull apart and then both kiss Eric on opposite sides of his neck, right where he’s ticklish, which melts his sobs immediately into giggles. They turn to face the crowd of friends and family, Eren now holding Eric between the two of them, Jean’s arm around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              And then it’s a fabulous dinner out in the yard, and copious amounts of alcohol, and a few (but not too many) short, mushy speeches. (Eren’s only requirement for the wedding had been that anyone speaking had to do so for less than two minutes). Soon enough, the party has started for real, and Jean’s out there dancing his head off. Eren watches from the sidelines, as Eric won’t relax the death grip around his neck.</p><p>              Eren can’t take his eyes off Jean, who is so fucking gorgeous that Eren wants to eat him alive. That will have to come later, because they’re in public after all, with quite a few children running around. But Eric’s spending the whole night at Marion’s, and Eren has to content himself with the knowledge that he will have plenty of opportunity that night to throw Jean onto the king-sized bed they got when they moved into the bigger apartment and ravish him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              At last, Eric agrees to go to Marion because she does, after all, have Giraffe, and Little Blankie, and the promise of mac and cheese.</p><p>              As she takes Eric, Marion reaches up and pulls Eren into a fierce, one-armed hug. Her eyes are uncharacteristically bright. The world has definitely tilted on its axis, because Marion is the most unsentimental person Eren has ever met. Plus, she’s never really liked him. He guesses weddings are funny that way.</p><p>              Just as he’s relinquished Eric, Bertholdt puts on the slowest, sappiest song Eren has ever heard. Perfect timing. Eren walks up to his sexy, sweaty, brand-spanking-new husband, holds out his hand and says, “May I have the honor of this dance, M. Jean Antoine Kirstein-Jaeger?”</p><p>              Jean nearly trips, falling into his arms. It feels so good to have Jean’s familiar weight draped around him, anchoring him into the strange new reality they’ve created together.</p><p>              “I love you,” Eren murmurs into Jean’s ear.</p><p>              “I love you too, husband of mine.” Eren can hear the smile in his voice</p><p>             </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Later,  when they’ve danced to Sasha’s entire playlist what feels like several times over, they take a break, standing against the wall. Jean’s arm is around Eren’s shoulders, Eren’s around Jean’s waist.  Eren feels like he could stay here forever, in this bubble of happiness. But it’s almost time to pick up the pieces and head home.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Later still, after they’ve had their way with one other, for once without having to worry about the noise, Eren props himself up on an elbow and looks at his husband properly. Jean is so beautiful, skin flushed, hair damp with sweat. Eren leans down and bites gently on a dusky nipple. Jean always tastes so good after sex, salty and satisfied. Eren could nibble on him all night.</p><p>              Jean lets out a shivery laugh. He pulls Eren up, lining Eren’s face directly over his. He stares into Eren’s eyes, his own crinkling with the laughter.</p><p>              “We did it,” he breathes. He tugs Eren down oh-so-gently and brushes his lips against Eren’s.</p><p>              Eren feels tears prick the corners of his eyes at the softness of it.  </p><p>              “Yeah,” he answers, his voice scratchy. "We did.”</p><p>               He lets himself fall onto Jean’s sweaty, flushed chest. Jean wraps himself around Eren. He tenderly strokes Eren's back.</p><p>               They have, indeed, done it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Only a sliver of light from the bathroom is shining into the room as Eren pulls open the foldout chair. It’s hard and lumpy in the wrong places, and he thinks it is unlikely he will get any sleep tonight.</p><p>              Jean told him to go home and sleep in a real bed, but no way in hell is Eren leaving.</p><p>              He changes quickly and efficiently into the sweats he brought and lays the hospital blankets on top of the chair in as comfortable a formation as he can make them.</p><p>              Before lying down, he looks over at Jean, who had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep. He’s curled over on his side, his hair still slightly wet from the shower he took as soon as he was allowed.</p><p>              Baby Kirstein-Jaeger is also out cold, probably equally tired from her entry into the world. She is in a wheelie cot, pulled up right next to Jean’s bed. She’s swaddled in a blanket and wearing that ridiculous hat the nurses put on her head, the one with a huge bow on top of it.</p><p>              He can’t really tell who she looks like – she resembles a squashed tomato more than anything else - but her hair is a light blonde fuzz. Jean’s hair.</p><p>              He hopes she will turn out to look like Jean, too – that at least one of their kids will have inherited Jean’s gorgeous bone structure.</p><p>              Eren smiles down at the two of them. He, too, is almost limp with fatigue, and, he can finally admit, overwhelmed by the whole thing. It’s just – a <em>lot</em>, witnessing the birth of their kid.</p><p>              He’s not comparing his experience to Jean’s – of <em>course</em> it was harder for Jean, who had to do all the heavy lifting on this one. But that doesn’t mean that it was a walk in the park for Eren.</p><p>              Plus, it was his first time.</p><p>              That’s probably also part of the emotional fallout he’s currently experiencing; the guilt and sadness that he wasn’t there when Eric was born.</p><p>              The thought alone has him reaching out with an urgent need to touch Jean, to anchor himself back in their conjoined reality. He gently brushes Jean’s hair off his temple.</p><p>              As he does so, his eyes swim, and a few tears fall onto Jean’s cheek.</p><p>              Jean doesn’t open his eyes, but it must have woken him up, because he reaches out blindly and somehow manages to get an arm around Eren’s neck, pulling him in.</p><p>              “Congratulations,” Jean whispers. “You’re a dad again.”  </p><p>              Eren resists the urge to wrap his arms around Jean and squeeze him as tightly as he can against his chest. Instead, he contents himself with sniffling,  “I love you so much.”</p><p>              He can feel the huff of laughter against his cheek before Jean says, “Try to get some rest while you can, okay? We’re in for a rocky ride the next few months. Not to mention when Eric comes in the morning.”</p><p>              Yep. That’s not going to be pretty. Eric never likes to share his parents with anyone, least of all other children.</p><p>              Eren is suddenly exhausted. Maybe he <em>will </em>try to get some sleep. Even the horrible pull-out chair is looking sort of inviting.</p><p>              With a kiss to Jean’s cheek, he walks over and snuggles into it as best he can.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>              Just as Eren is somehow, impossibly, drifting off to sleep, a horrible, thin wailing sound pierces his consciousness. He bolts upright, blinking stupidly around him before he realizes what it is.</p><p>              Apparently, Baby Kirstein-Jaeger has something on her mind.</p><p>             And the rocky ride has already started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>